


Little Something

by crqstalite



Series: What We Lost In The Fire [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Corsha Revel-Kallig, F/M, Post-KotFE, Pre-KOTET
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23441548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crqstalite/pseuds/crqstalite
Summary: Based on Koth's idle dialogue - 'Got a little something on your...there you go'.Set Post Knights of the Fallen Empire, Pre-Knights of the Eternal Throne.
Relationships: Koth Vortena/Female Sith Inquisitor
Series: What We Lost In The Fire [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686358
Kudos: 2





	Little Something

Oh what had she done to deserve this? A beautiful evening out, little to no threats to speak of...it seemed that things were finally turning up for the young Sith -- or Commander, as most addressed her these days.

Yes, they _were_ in the middle of what seemed like a never-ending war against a galactic superpower. Yes, there was a new problem every damn day. Yes, the star fortresses would need to be dealt with at some point. Yes, her family and more importantly, her father was still missing and assumed dead. Yes, Senya and Arcann were out there somewhere after her failed murder attempt. Yes, the Gravestone was still under heavy repairs and wouldn't be ready for weeks more. And yes, SCORPIO and Vaylin were still very much at large and probably planning her demise from their fancy little Spire.

She hated SCORPIO with a passion. Arcann would always top that list, but SCORPIO was a close third after Vaylin.

But today was not a day to reflect back on their failures, on what was wrong. Today was a day to celebrate. And celebrate the Alliance would. Arcann was off the throne, and the Alliance was growing larger by the day with new recruits from across the galaxy. She may not have been the most perfect commander in the galaxy, Sith rarely were, but she was passable. She wasn't dead yet, which was a plus by itself. Odessen has finally hit it's summer cycle, just in time for their little party. The evening on Odessen was just beautiful, the day beginning to end but the party just starting. The valley is painted in colors of gold and pink with the lights sending shadows every which way. For now, she's not afraid of them.

Well, nothing with the Alliance was ever _little_. It had become such a widely anticipated and attended party that she and Lana had to move it down into the wilds below the main base to keep things from getting too out of hand. Corsha is very happy that after her little debacle with Valkorion, they'd sent a team down to clear out the forest from the little beasts that seemed to have a taste for flesh. It was very satisfying to watch as they were essentially exterminated, and she figures HK would've had a field day. There was no trace of Satele and Marr though, to Theron, Lana and her disappointment. She was beginning to think she may have imagined the whole thing, seventy-two hours of pure hallucinations as Valkorion played games with her mind. Wouldn't put it past him.

But now, they had a beautiful valley to be in tonight. All that was well would end well.

She just barely avoids getting knocked into by a Mandalorian, who ignores her for the most part and continues arguing with another of his brothers or sisters. She chuckles, today wasn't a day to be upset about the little things. Getting here in the first place was the good part. Senya wasn't here to sing for them like she'd promised, but there were plenty willing to take her place. It wasn't a particularly formal event, which is why their most recent and more violent...excitable allies were still in their armor -- beskar'gam according to Torian -- but some others had taken the opportunity to dress up a bit. She herself, itching to get back into her formal clothes had swiped at the chance, managing to find a dress somewhat like her favorite one that was surely still in her apartment on Dromound Kaas. A beautiful dress that hugged her hips, a dark red bodice with lacy sleeves up to her elbows, and a small slit that only ran about a third of the way up her thigh. She'd had to go for a style that cut off just below her knees, just in case a beast just managed to breach their little sanctuary, which was rather sad, she always adored trains. Her mother's planned wedding dress had one that was beautiful and lacy, which she hopes she'll wear one day.

Her face heats as she thinks of the man she hopes has to wait to see her in it.

She walks a tad faster to find the rest of the inner circle of the Alliance. In a small overhang decorated with string lights further away from the action, she finds that Theron hasn't forgone his red leather jacket, but has changed into clothes that aren't ripped or stained with blood. A little dressier, she'll give him that. He still wears his blasters, maybe expecting trouble, but the ever present datapad isn't anywhere to be found. Hopefully confiscated by Lana, who stands nearby and is surely joking with him, a rare smile on her red-painted lips. Her outfit has also been forgone for the most part, instead choosing a lightly armored forest green set. Green had always been her color, the shade one would compare to the grass at night, striking against her pale skin. Her blonde hair had been pulled up into a ponytail at the base of her neck. She says something else that makes Theron roll his eyes, though a smile becomes evident.

They've relaxed into their roles well, her right hand man and woman. She wonders how the Empire and Republic have been able to get on without them, she surely wouldn't have won as many battles without Lana's battle prowess and Theron's admirable ability to retrieve intel as fast as he does, "Commander. Surely you're enjoying the festivities?" Lana asks, a smile in her voice as she turns from the disgruntled ex-SIS agent.

"Of course, you did well, Lana. I couldn't have done this on my own," She responds, praise evident and mirroring her smile. It's genuine, the aesthetic is beautiful and the mood is high. Lana is extremely talented, and she's very lucky to have her by her side (and not on the opposite faction), "Thank you for all the work you put in."

"It's nice to be appreciated. Thank you, Commander." She nods in acknowledgement, before doing a once over. Her expression changes into one of curiosity, "Were you expecting us all to dress as you have? I apologize for the lack of dress code."

Corsha laughs as she sees the Sith dart her eyes to the armored men and woman nearby, "No, I simply enjoy the finer things in life. Arcann hasn't exactly allowed me much time to wear things like this, so I'm taking advantage of the lull in activity. Maybe one day I can get back to being myself, but for now I'll take the small victories."

"I'm sure there's someone who appreciates it more than we do." Theron says, rather matter of fact as Corsha waves him off. She knows exactly what he means, and when her gaze leaves his, he chuckles quietly, "I don't know where he is."

"You could at least say I look nice _before_ you tease, Theron," She rolls her eyes, feigning offense, and though he gives her the universal 'alright I'm done' gesture with his hands, the mischief twinkling in his eyes gives him away entirely. She doesn't know when he became such a joker, or why. He's enjoying this a little too much, but she lets it slide -- he isn't working for once. And, who knew he had a sense of humor anyway, "So rude. They were right when they said chivalry was dead in the Republic."

"Hey, don't have to bring factions into it, this is an _Alliance_ ," He says defensively, before leaning over to Lana as if Corsha's forgotten he's there, "Do they actually say that?"

Lana stifles a laugh herself, "Always. It's a popular saying, mostly among young women describing agents like yourself."

"Whatever they say, Hylo did amazing at bringing in the food," A shiver runs up her spine as she turns to the arrival of the final member of their original quartet. Koth has his dreadlocks tied up, a nice look that makes her blush a bit. His jacket isn't absent, but he's instead left it open, a black shirt and darker blue pants underneath it. His goggles are gone from their typical place on his head. Maybe he doesn't immediately see her, but when his dark eyes do land on her, they widen in a way she hasn't seen out of him before, and sets something ablaze within her, "Whoa, if I'd known there was a dress code --"

"There isn't. Corsha has simply decided to impress us all," Lana answers for her, and Corsha is sure that she's turning the same color as her lipstick, "Rather nice, don't you believe?"

"Yeah, definitely," The answer is clipped, but it's clear he doesn't mean it that way. There's so much hidden beneath that one sentence that she isn't immediately able to say anything else. Out of earshot of anyone else, she'd probably get his real opinion, anything else he wanted to say to her. Koth had admitted over and over again he was horrible with words, which she didn't believe, and was even less likely to say much else in front of anyone else. Unfortunately Theron and Lana had very quickly realized their relationship had grown serious after the interaction days ago when they'd gotten back from Arcann's flagship (so _maybe_ she had launched herself into his arms and had kissed him hard, completely high on adrenaline and forgetting there was anyone else present, but that was no one's business but her own) Lana had apparently suspected since Asylum-- and the pair acted accordingly. Like small children, of course. The teasing was well-hidden and far and few in between even before then when they were with the rest of the Alliance, at the very least, but it still annoyed her to no end when they'd gotten less subtle about it in the days past. One of them had better catch someone's eye soon, just so she can turn their actions on them and force feed them their own medicine, "Hylo's got a cake. Don't know where she got it from, but if you don't get any now, chances are you won't at all. Jeez, those Mandos have torn through Hylo's poor buffet."

"Considerate of you, Koth. You didn't just eat it all yourself first?" Lana teases. She really does want to ask what happened before her release from carbonite, as there are so many inside jokes the two have. Or whatever happened to the pair that made Lana faux paranoid about him literally eating everything. Surely a situation like the one on Zakuul, when the infamous three minutes phrase had been banned from any com channel while they were on missions.

"Hey, I'm not that big of a douche," He responds, a grin on his face. He's not offended, and Corsha doesn't understand why. Personally, she would be. Theron gives her a knowing look, as if he's just as confused. Lana nudges him gently a moment later, barely noticeable if you weren't paying attention, and starts off toward the rest of the congregation of the Alliance. Theron hesitates for a moment, before maybe picking up on what she was doing and follows after in a brisk pace.

"You said there was cake?" Corsha turns to him, brushing a curl behind her ear, "Hylo mentioned managing a few treats for the Alliance, but I wasn't expecting one."

"It's been a while since I've had cake instead of field rations," Koth responds, scratching the back of his neck before holding out the napkin covered package he had, "Brought you a slice."

"I thought you said there still was some left? I could've gotten my own." Corsha says, though gratefully takes the cake. It looks so sweet, like something she would've enjoyed immensely as a child. Her sweet tooth couldn't be denied, even in a moment like this, "Did Hylo say what it was?"

"Cake?" He shrugs, "Anybody's guess what flavor, don't think we can really afford to be picky, yeah?"

"I can afford to be picky if I wish, _Vortena_ , not to mention the influx of credits we've received lately has been very helpful with getting supplies in. We've got escrow for once," She responds, a chuckle on her voice as he grins sheepishly. The cake is terribly sweet after she takes a bite, even enough that she has to keep from balking at it. It's some sort of fruit, not one she can name off the top of her head, but it's good. She'd have to go back for another piece, or see if they can get it more regularly.

"Cor," Koth catches her attention again after she's finished, and she turns to him, confused, "Got a little something." He says, lifting his hand to his cheek, surely to mirror where the offending crumb of cake was. She brushes just about everywhere near that spot, getting more and more frustrated as time passed, and he eventually gives up, growing closer and wiping it off himself. Her heart pounds, even though he doesn't linger long, "There."

"Thanks," She nearly squeaks, and he drops his hands to his side. They sit in an uncomfortable silence for a moment, though they watch as the party rages around them in a quiet roar. She smooths her skirt out after she finishes with the cake, careful not to get a trace of it on the immaculate crimson skirt. It hasn't been particularly long since they'd become a lot (a lot was saying a lot, more that just Lana and Theron could put their assumptions to rest and Torian, Major Jorgan, Gault and Vette knew now) more public with their relationship, if not also more comfortable with the idea of one (Koth had become her very first boyfriend, and she was sure that with as nervous as he was, that she was probably the only one who stuck around this long or had gotten this personal), yet she still fumbled in these situations. She wasn't extremely suave, and her social meter was very easy to deplete . Skytroopers didn't try to find out more about you or take you places they thought you'd like, all they did was chase after you and shoot at point blank range.

Boys weren't like that, unfortunately. Well, according to every holonovel she'd ever read on the subject, they weren't supposed to be. At least Koth liked the silence sometimes. He had a lot to say when he did get really fired up about things, but most of it didn't require a response from her. She could sit in the co-pilot's chair of the Gravestone and just listen.

Still, it was odd trying to be more than just friends. They'd kissed a few times, she'd nearly died in his arms, but there was something different about it now. Like there were expectations to how she should've been acting once they unofficially put the titles of boyfriend and girlfriend on each other, but this time there wasn't anyone to ask for help going forward. This wasn't a battlefield with clearly labelled maps and tactics. This was a new experience entirely, and she felt so horribly lost. 

Well, there was, but not anyone she'd _want_ to get help from.

"You do look...really nice, Corsha," He says, quiet enough that she has to strain to hear him, "Real pretty."

"Thank you, Koth," She plays with the lace on the sleeves, but makes the effort to make eye contact with him. And regrets it nearly immediately. Stars, who had the audacity to let his eyes be this pretty in the setting sun? Or make him this pretty to begin with? The way he looks at her...it makes her feel more safe than anything else, more loved than anyone else, "You clean up well."

"Good to hear it," He answers, his expression softening considerably.

She turns his own tactics on him, "You've got a little bit of cake...there." She states, moving her hand to where it would be on her own face, an invisible crumb on his jaw. He raises an eyebrow, surprised maybe as goes to wipe it off. Again, and again and just once more on the other side before he sighs in defeat.

"You've got me, blasted cake is staying there for all the trouble it's worth." He shakes his head, just before she grows closer and after a moment of hesitation, presses a kiss to his jaw. He's a lot taller than she is (there's over a decade separating them, but unfortunately Corsha wouldn't ever be as tall as either of her parents, or her boyfriend), but she's glad she doesn't lose her balance as she stands on her toes to reach. He stiffens, surprise evident in his expression as she steps back. She considers saying something, but decides against it.

"I'm sure someone needs me somewhere, seems that's all there is to life these days," She says, playing with the curls that barely graze her shoulders. Great, now she's hot and she can feel sweat beading at the top of her forehead. Where did all that confidence go, staring down Arcann for the second time only a few weeks ago? How she feared a man's reaction versus her own death would be lost to her.

"And if that's me?" Koth asks her, gently pulling her further into the alcove by the wrist, "You know I'm not good with words, but I'd be lying if I said I wanted to spend the rest of the party with anyone else."

"Not a fan of the noise?" She asks, still completely aware of him loosely holding her wrist. In his hands, she figures it must be rather thin. SCORPIO had a larger body than she did, the skinny girl who'd never really grown into her armor. Gah, it was always so easy to find her own flaws with him. She might've been the Commander of the Eternal Alliance, but it didn't immediately mean that she deserved him, "There are plenty of places to relax at further away from anything else."

"Do you really have anywhere else to be?" The world fades around her, pushed out of view of the rest of the party goers she's sure, "Because if you're going to pull something like that, you might as well do it right."

 _Do what right?_ She wasn't about to waste any cake on him, she might be head over heels but to waste such a treat on him? She hadn't lost her mind yet, to Valkorion, love or otherwise.

He fills in that blank for her, gently growing closer and tilting her chin up. It isn't forceful, not nearly as passionate as the last one, but still undeniably sweet. She leans into the touch, resting her hands on his chest, his arms resting around her waist. That sweet taste is back on his lips, but it is so very desired this time. She wouldn't go as far as to say all that cliche stuff she'd read about in the holonovels, but a shiver runs up her spine when he pulls away.

Okay, she'll say _one_ cliche. She desperately wants to get lost in those eyes.

And, she wouldn't mind him holding her like this a lot more often.

"Beginning to think maybe we need cake more often," He says, mischief in his voice as she leans her head against his chest for just a moment. Her heart is beating in tandem with his, and for someone that makes her want to take him so far away from here, "What do you think?"

She nods, grinning as she looks up at him. She tries something new, the word playing with her mind before she says it, "I'd second that, love."

His smile only grows, and it's the first time she's ever called him by the term of endearment. He presses another kiss to her forehead, and she laughs quietly, lifting her head to kiss him again. Stars, maybe inviting him to live with her in her apartment wouldn't be so bad after all.

He stills a moment later, mouth still open to say something else, a concerned look on his face, "What? Is there something wrong?" She asks, more curious than worried, but Koth usually had a good reaction time that she trusted.

"Don't look now," Koth shakes his head, a groan sounding. Not particularly caring, she turns over her shoulder anyways. It isn't immediately obvious what has him so worried, so she's about to go back and say it really was nothing until she spots Lana in the crowd. Talking with Gault, yes, but every once and a while her golden eyes dart back to them. She scans routinely for Theron, who's hidden better and is leaning against the table that used to be laden with food, but still a smirk on his face. Either he's planning on bothering her again later, or he's started a bet with Lana. She didn't have much hope on it not being the latter.

She gives a disappointed look to Koth that's mixed with annoyance, "Beginning to also think we need to find more hiding spots on base before Lana never lets us live this down."


End file.
